


King of my Heart

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It doesn't make us strong<br/>It doesn't make us weak<br/>Tongue tied disservice<br/>Like shy pre-teens<br/>I could only breathe<br/>Live to believe<br/>I'm alone<br/>It didn't come easy I'm glad it was hard<br/>Worth the wait to give you my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big teeth small kiss<br/>I turn to wax and melt like this<br/>Melt like this</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _This was inspired by[this tweet](https://twitter.com/qeneralhvx/status/712500467536891905)._

Hux’s fingertips softly grazed down Ren’s naked side; one might mistake it for the touch of a ghost, his movement was so gentle. The younger male shivered softly, not wanting to open his eyes.

To open his eyes would acknowledge that both men were fully awake, and it would mean their private moment would come to an end.

“I know you’re awake.”

Ren sighed internally and slowly rolled over to face the General. The man was still naked from the night before, but the duvet was pooled around his hips where he was laid on his side. Ren cast his eyes over the portrait of bruises and bite marks covering the General’s slim chest and stomach, and the particularly large love bite on the side of his neck. Ren could see the start of long scratch marks over Hux’s shoulders. They would slowly heal and add to the catalogue of scars Hux already had from the Knight.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Hux’s hand found its way back to Ren’s hip, gently pressing over the bone he found there. Ren’s body was no better, a canvass of pale white with blotches of yellow, green and black bruises. Most of them were from training, but the small, black ones were from Hux. The one nestled under Ren’s Adam’s Apple was from the General; the ginger remembered how Ren had squirmed underneath him like a cat, feeling the reverberations of his moans through his lips, pressed hard against the skin as Hux sucked and nipped away.

Ren dared to shift closer to Hux, letting his hand reach up and cup the General’s cheeks. The man stiffened under the younger’s touch, and Ren knew he should back off, but he was caught up, and he tugged Hux down for a strong kiss.

The General hesitated at first, but then his lips pressed down hard against Ren’s, pressing their bodies together softly. They moved together in synchronisation for a few seconds, and then Hux pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

“You are stunning...” Hux pressed his hand to Ren’s cheek, stroking over the cheek bone. “You are stunning, my King.”

For the first time since their affair started, Ren paled. He shot upright and jumped to his feet, tugging his robes on as quickly as he could. Hux sat up, watching him, and was quick to get to his feet. He stepped into the doorway, and leant there, blocking the Knight’s exit.

“Move.”

Hux wrapped his hand in Ren’s robes, tugging him sharply into a kiss. Ren struggled a little bit, before he relaxed into Hux’s hold, sinking into the dance their lips were doing.

“Try and hide it, but you are a King. You are my King, and it would be my honour,” Hux fell silent, slowly dropping to his knees. “To bow down to you, Sire.”

Ren’s eyes widened slightly, shocked to see Hux relinquishing the control he tried so hard to keep all the time and he shakily reached a hand out, setting it on Hux’s shoulder. Almost immediately, something clicked, something felt right and he cleared his throat.

“Rise.”

Hux did as he was ordered and Kylo stared down into his eyes for a moment, before the two men slammed their lips and clacked their teeth together.

They struggled back to the bed as Hux attempted to remove Ren’s clothing.

“No.”

Hux immediately dropped his arms to his sides and stood there, pliant, waiting for his orders.

“I do like you on your knees, General.”

The ginger smirked a little bit and slowly sunk to his knees. Ren smirked.

He could get used to this new side of Hux.


End file.
